


Hear me howl

by Lyallwolfart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: !wolfnewt, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Puppies, Sad, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Wolves, wolf!newt, wolf!theseus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Newt and Theseus used to run free in the woods until they were captured. Scared alone and separated the brothers must survive to reunite to their home. I suck at summaries





	Hear me howl

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the comments this gets i might continue it.

He was following his brother through the dense woods. He trotted along side of him, making sure to stay close. He was, physically smaller than his brother, his mum told him it was because he was a runt. 

When he was small, tiny, his brother, always made sure he was happy, safe, and healthy. His siblings would push him aside to feed on their mothers milk but his trusting brother always made sure he fed. Without him, he would be dead. 

His brother let a short huff, alerting him of the herd of elk wandering in front of them. He looked to his brother, hoping for guidance on what to do. It was just them now, their family had been killed by poachers screaming about a threat they would pose in the future. It was terrifying, to witness humans killing the only family they had.

His brother, on the sunny day, was grooming him, keeping him clean. Then the voices came, skin rubbed against fur, whimpers and shouts clashed against each other, mother and father were silenced with the thundering sound of the weapons humans carried. His brother had grabbed him and ran into the bushes, hiding from the humans. 

He felt a nuzzle under his snout, he drifted again, he looked to his brother who was staring down an elderly elk, it had a limp. That was the target. 

He ran forwards scaring the herd to his brother, the elder falling behind quickly. He knew his role, he’d chase the herd to his brother who would kill. It didn’t work often, but it kept them alive.

That night the fed on elk, full bellies and warm in their den, the brothers fell asleep. 

 

The next morning, he was woken by his brother licking his nose, he groomed his brother in return making sure he felt cared for. It’s all they could do by now. His brother mentioned an easy kill, a wounded deer close to the lake where they drank. He followed, eager to eat more. 

The brother wolves trotted towards the injured deer, both anxiously watching for any danger. None was found. 

He ran for the deer first digging into the neck to kill it fast. It didn’t deserve to suffer any longer. He circled the kill, almost finishing before something snapped around his right hind leg. He howled in pain, whimpering trying to bite the metal off. His brother ran out of the bushes only to be trapped by a metal cage. 

Both wolves were trapped and howling for help. He looked around, shivering when he heard a human voice. 

“These two are beautiful.” The man walked to his brother circling the cage staring at him like a prize. “Good power and health.”

The man turned to him, He growled snapping his jaws towards the ankle, only to get bashed in the snout. “Weak and thin, but fur is a beautiful colour hand me the muzzle.”

He didn’t know what a muzzle was, but he didn’t like the leather that kept his mouth shut. More humans arrived, hands and voices flooded his sight and ears, he wanted to hide to run to his brother, but he couldn’t. His eyes slipped closed when another burst of pain ran through his hind leg.

 

When he woke up, he found himself parched and tired. He was in a human cage. His brother was nowhere to be found. He howled, crying for his brother hoping to have him returned. Hoping to know where he was. He bit at the cage trying to free himself.


End file.
